The purpose of this Hypertension Training Program is to provide a comprehensive, interdisciplinary curriculum-based training program in hypertension at the molecular, cellular, whole animal and patientoriented levels by integrating the resources of the Brigham and Women's Hospital (BWH), the Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) and the University of Utah (UU) into a cohesive program. This mature training program, with nearly 2/3's of the preceptors serving for longer than 5 years, is also dynamic, with 1/3 of the preceptors being new to this program. The program is divided into three components: 1) the core program, 2) didactic sessions, and 3) on-going activities and research experiences. The program begins with an interdisciplinary core consisting of lectures, laboratory demonstrations and seminars that provide broad exposure to the research endeavor, with particular focus on endocrine, renal and cardiovascular physiology, pathophysiology, biology, laboratory and patient-oriented research. After finishing the core program, trainees chose one of the following broad tracks: Patient-Oriented Research, Human Genetics, or Laboratory Research. For trainees in the first two tracks, special didactic programs (Scholars in Clinical Science Master's program at BWH and Masters of Science in Clinical Research at MSM) provide an in-depth, structured 2-year curriculum. A separate didactic experience is provided for M.D.s who enter the Laboratory Research track having limited laboratory experience. The preceptors approach the study of pathophysiology using simplified models provided by in vitro systems, electrophysiology, molecular biology and molecular genetics. Trainees are afforded the opportunity to gain experience in such diverse areas as molecular biology, transgenic animal technology, signal transduction, receptor techniques, human and animal genetics, vascular biology, nutrition and detailed in-depth assessment of the factors regulating blood pressure in animal models or in humans. Both healthy animals and humans and those with disease (e.g., diabetes, hypertension, obesity and heart failure) are available for study. The process of selecting trainees will include letters of recommendation, previous training, research interests, and a personal interview. Over 90% of trainees who have completed the program have careers in research, teaching and/or administration and nearly 80% remain in academia. Funds are requested to support nine full-time post-doctoral trainees. (End of Abstract)